


White Noise

by muchlesspicturesquewithout



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Assassin!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlesspicturesquewithout/pseuds/muchlesspicturesquewithout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's gone for so long that Dan thinks maybe he's actually dead this time, his pillow has long since lost that smell, his toiletries haven't been in the bathroom for long enough and for the first time Dan's actually afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a long time and there's lots more coming because exams are over? this was mainly a tester thing so i'm sorry, I'm hoping to write more in this verse

“I thought you were dead” Dan says, trying to match his tone with his posture and come off as hostile but he just sounds tired, defeated even. It’s been the longest he’s had to go without contact with Kyle.

Any other words he wanted to say died in his throat, chocking on a gasp as Kyle stepped into the light and revealed the state he was in, blood dripping down past his left eyebrow and a bruise beginning to show on the same cheek and Dan’s heart aches at that, at the pain he must be in so he steps aside, let’s Kyle into their house and winces when he notices how Kyle’s favouring his left side heavily.

“Can we fight later, I’m fucking tired and I need to get this shit cleaned up” Kyle’s voice has got the edge to it, the one that means he hasn’t quite left the mentality of his last job behind and Dan knows from experience to tread carefully, keeps in his line of sight as he moves to find the first aid kit, makes sure to be loud and obvious as he traipses into the bathroom and takes extra care not to get too close, not until Kyle initiates it and he doesn’t today, keeps a wary eye on Dan as he goes about cleaning his wounds.

“I’m going to bed, okay?” Dan says carefully, words quiet but they still make Kyle jump and he spills antiseptic on the table with a curse.

“Fuck, fine” Kyle mutters, sounding a little more like himself. He sighs when Dan visibly deflates at his words and holds out his left arm as an invitation, pressing a kiss to Dan’s temple and almost smiling at the way he relaxes into Kyle’s grasp. “I’ll be through in a little while, I’ve got some stuff to sort”

Dan nods, going through his nightly routine and carefully curling himself on his own side of the bed, making sure to place Kyle’s pillow back on his side, having long since lost the smell of him but it’d become a familiar, something that reminded him that Kyle was coming home.

He lies still for a while, thinking maybe this will be another night where he just can’t bring himself to sleep but the quiet, barely there noise of Kyle moving around the kitchen is enough to lull him to sleep, the relief of knowing Kyle’s safe finally hitting him as he falls into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
